Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4109358-20161203015618
Here's why I'm positive Snowbarry will NEVER happen despite how many fans they have: First, if the 2016 election has taught us anything, it's that ignorant and uneducated white people are gullible af. Those types of people make up a pretty good chunk of SB's fanbase (not saying all of them are Trump supporters, but I'm sure a lot of them have similar mindsets) and I think The Flash staff are aware of this. However, unlike the election, these shippers most likely won't get what they want for a multitude of reasons. But the writers, production staff, etc will use the shippers' ridiculousness to their advantage and play them like a harp. Any "hint", subtle or not, whether it's Snowbarry having some sort of significant interaction, Westallen getting into an argument, sneak peek pics (even if the scene isn't significant), Flashpoint (which many SBs thought would benefit their ship but oh boy it only made Westallen speed up - no pun intended) or even SB being in the same room together will make the shippers go nuts and the The Flash staff gets kick out of it. What will humor the staff more is how they constantly reiterate that Westallen are the loves of each others' lives and SBs foam in their mouths even more. So, I'm positive the SB fan baiting is simply the writers playing games with the whackjob shippers to get a reaction out of them. Also, every network and production staff likes some sort of buzz whether it's positive or negative. I get the feeling a lot of the shippers know Snowbarry ain't shit and won't ever be. But, they still hold on to hope their ship could be a reality cause they feel threatened by Iris. No matter how much they claim they love her and shit, many of them likely feel inferior to a woman that has a successful job, life, and is the main love interest of the white male lead and this woman happens to be black. They are bitter bitter bitter and they know it. Snowbarry shippers pull some of the most ridiculous excuses out of their asses as to why they think Westallen is inferior to Snowbarry and the vast majority of these claims get debunked. Even more evidence of shippers being terrible at hiding their racism: they ship Barry with literally any white person he makes contact with. Patty, Kara, Oliver, Leonard, Jesse, Eddie, if the character is white they will most likely ship Barry with them. As long as Iris doesn't get anywhere near him they're happy. Anyways... Lastly, Snowbarry being canon would probably not help the ratings in any sort of way. Any time they promote an episode as Caitlin centric, it'll likely get lower ratings than usual, so who the fuck knows what'll happen if they made SB canon. Westallen's fanbase is pretty sizeable and is significantly larger than ships on DC shows that have been similar situations (ie Lauriver and Karolsen). If The Flash ever fucked up like Arrow did with their fanservice bullshit, they'd be down the tubes for sure. The Arrow writers know they fucked up by killing off Laurel and pimping Olicity, so I'm sure The Flash writers aren't gonna follow in Arrow's footsteps no matter how much people want it. But if the producers and The CW flat out saying Snowbarry will never happen or even went as far as killing Caitlin off, the ratings would barely change. Hell, they'd probably increase if anything. Moral of the story: Snowbarry shippers can be gullible idiots and The Flash's production staff likes riling them up. But Westallen ain't going anywhere. And even if they did, Caitlin's most likely one of the last people they'd put Barry with over Iris anyways.